


What brings us together

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always believed she'd never find her mate but when she finally does how will it change her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awareness

Lydia had always known what she was. A secret like hers was hard to hide when her parents raised her in the culture. Neither of her parents were alphas but rather they belonged to the Hale pack. She was raised alongside Laura, Derek, but mostly Cora. There were other wolves in the city of Beacon Hills of course such as the McCall family and the Lahey family. Neither of which were part of the Hale pack growing up. 

Lydia's home life was no where near perfect. When she was with the pack she saw what it was like to have parents who were each other's mates. Her own parents had never found theirs and decided to marry each other for power. That was the least of her problems though. Her father often told her just how much of a disappointment she was. Never mind the fact that she had the IQ of a genius at a young age. She kept it to herself just how much pain it caused her. Although when Elliot Martin divorced his wife and left his child the truth came out to Alpha Hale who swiftly banished him from the pack for his actions against his child. While Talia would deal with a lot from her betas any kind of abuse towards them was not tolerated under any circumstances.

Life went on as normal as it possibly could have for her. While she wasn't an alpha by blood she made sure she was an alpha at school. She had everyone under her thumb including Beacon Hills' own golden child Jackson Whittemore. Together they made sure they stayed where they rightfully belonged, on the top of the social ladder. Despite how perfect her life was though there always seemed to be something missing. It wasn't until she came face to face with Isaac Lahey did she realize what it was. 

When she first looked into his eyes it was as if the entire world faded away and came into focus all at once. As if her life should revolve around him, but Lydia Martin's life didn't revolve around anyone! She panicked about what all this could possibly mean that she made some witty comment and left school early needing to find her alpha.

She stopped at the edge of the words taking care to slide her heels off and leaving them in a tree for Cora to fetch before shifting into her wolf and taking off at a punishing pace. She needed the small work out to clear the tall blond hair boy from her mind. There were both pros and cons about having your alpha living so close to your school. Today it was a con considering she got there in nearly no time at all. 

She didn't bother to shift back as she nudged the partially open door and headed straight to her best friend's bedroom needing a change of clothes before having this discussion. 

Once she was dressed though she headed back down the stairs to find Talia Hale in the kitchen waiting for her. "You met your mate." The words came before Lydia hardly even walked into the room. She just stood there with no idea of what to say or how to proceed. She just nodded as she sat down. "So who is he? Is he human or wolf?"

"Isaac Lahey." She said simply raising her gaze to meet her Alpha's. She was hoping he would be a suitable mate to bring into the pack, but she still wasn't even sure what she was going to do about the fact that she did have one. Everyone else in the pack had already met their mates. Cora had known about Stiles since they were twelve. Derek had Paige since high school. Boyd had met Erica last year. It just seemed as if Lydia would never meet hers and now that she had she wasn't sure what to do. 

"It could be much worse. You'll invite him here for dinner. The pack must get to know him as should you." She didn't even realize that the older woman had reached out and touched her arm until the warmth of the contact "I know you're scared Lydia," her voice had dropped down to a more nurturing tone, "but I promise you finding your mate is not something to be ashamed of. Finding yourself depending on another is not always a bad thing. In fact it can be quite good. Has finding their mates changed any of your packmates?"

Lydia sighed but shook her head. It hadn't. If anything it had made them stronger in so many ways that she had once been jealous that she hadn't found hers.

"Then why are you so afraid? Everything will be fine and we'll all be here to help you adjust okay? You're not just pack, little one, you're family." Reaching over she wrapped her young beta into her arms for a brief hug before nudging her, "now go find him and tell him we are expecting him at six."

The return to school hadn't been as quick of a trip since she opted for going in human form and wanted to prolong this discussion for as long as possible. She had made sure to grab the heels she had left before going back into the school. She tried to remember every story she had heard about mates to find a way to locate him. It wasn't necessary because just as she stepped back into the school he was right there waiting for her. 

"I felt that you needed to see me." He explained not making eye contact with her as he kept his gaze on the floor. Well that's maddening, she spared a thought to. She wanted to see his eyes again. "I get it. I'm not exactly first pick of being someone's mate. If you want to stay with Jackson and do your own thing. Fine. Whatever."

She took a step closer lifting her hand to bring his chin up so she could see his face, "My alpha wants to meet you. She's demanding dinner at six. Don't be late or we're both going to look bad. And if you ever think I'd choose Jackson over my own mate we'll have a serious conversation about that. As it is we should probably talk after dinner. We need to figure this all out."


	2. Meeting the pack

"You look fine!" an exasperated Cora Hale called from her bed as Lydia turned around in the mirror looking at herself in her sixth outfit of the night.

She shot her friend a glare from over her shoulder, “You said that about every outfit so far so you’re opinion no longer matters.” She turned back to face her reflection her hands smoothing over the material, “Besides fine won’t cut it tonight. It has to be perfect. I want to steal his breath away.”

"So Isaac Lahey. I have to admit I never saw that one coming."

Lydia turned around walking over to the bed and sitting down, “Neither did I.” She admitted looking down at her nails, “I just thought I’d never meet mine. I just don’t know what to do about it all. And I hate that part. The uncertainty of it all.”

"To be honest none of us had any idea. Every couple is different. You just need to spend time with them and you’ll both figure out where you fit in each other’s life. It just takes time. Now I know you want to look perfect so I highly advice you wear the dress you have on and go downstairs because he’s about twenty yards from the front door," her best friend said shooting her a wicked grin as she shoved her from the bed.

"What?" She exclaimed rushing back to the mirror, "But I’m not even ready!"

"Doesn’t look like you have any more primp time, princess. Let’s go get your prince."

"Go!" She exclaimed quickly looking at her hair to make sure not a strand was out of place, "Buy me like two minutes! I’d do it for you!"

"Except I wouldn’t need you too and I’m sure he won’t care about one little fly away, Lydia. He’s your mate."

Sighing heavily knowing her best friend wouldn’t leave her alone to go open the door and deciding she really didn’t want to start this whatever it is off on the wrong foot she finally put a pair of heels on and waiting for the door bell to ring.

It didn’t take long for the sound of the chimes to fill the house and heard everyone rushing to take a look at the newest members. She took her time as she walked down the stairs and to the front door, everyone at least giving her the chance to do that. She offered him a small smile gesturing for him to come in, “Everyone made sure to be here for this. So I apologize now.”

He didn’t say anything as he just looked down sheepishly before pulling his head up just enough so he could look at her. She could hear his heart beat just a little bit faster as she was sure he could hear hers echo his. “I didn’t know it was going to be more formal. I would have dressed up.”

As it was he was in a pair of black dress pants and a button up shirt that made his eyes pop. She could have came up with something better but for now it did it’s job. Reaching out she gently rested her hand on his arm, “You look fine. You know you have time to run away and declare you’ll never be my mate, right?” She asked making sure he understood he didn’t have to do this.

He just offered her a small smile and nodded, “I know. But this is where I want to be. I’m not running off on you, Lydia Martin, so you might want to get use to me.”

It felt natural with him, as if this was how it was suppose to be. It honestly felt as if he fit right into her life like a piece she never knew was missing and she wasn’t sure if she was happy about that or not. It wasn’t what she was use to. It was new and not her normal. But nevertheless she gave him a small smile and nodded, “Come on. We don’t want to keep them waiting any longer if you’re sure this is how you want to die.”

His laughter was small but she saw a light in his eyes she wasn’t sure she had ever seen before. Right then and there she made a promise to herself to do whatever it took to make his eyes light up like that. “Just remember if you don’t like them you’re just stuck with them for the rest of our lives.”

She led him to the dining room where everyone was already sitting leaving two seats on the left of Talia open. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at her pack knowing they had been very careful to listen in on the conversation. Once they were seated she watched as everyone tried to study the two together. Sighing softly as if the next action took a lot of effort she reached over cupping the sides of Isaac’s face and pulling him towards her in a fast kiss before releasing him. He looked at her with wide eyes before nodding and she turned to meet every single set of eyes around the table, “There. Now you all can stop trying to wonder what kind of couple we’ll be. Obviously we’ll get along well enough.”

Boyd was the first one to react. He just dropped his head slightly and let out a soft chuckle until the rest of the pack joined in. What none of the rest of the pack knew was that she had reached down and grabbed his hand tightly. As everyone began to loosen up she felt his grip relax in hers. She turned to him ready to ask if he was okay but she was met by a dazzling smile. So maybe they would make it out of this dinner okay.

A few hours later the pair were left alone after being grilled about every possible thing before Talia had finally told everyone to leave them alone to talk. Somehow her feet had ended up in his lap no longer in her heels as he rubbed the bottoms gently. “What do you want from this? I need to know so I can handle the Jackson situation.” She pointed out after a few minutes of silence.

"That’s up to you. I don’t want to come in and ruin your life."

The way his voice sounded matching the way his shoulders slumped forward well she just couldn’t handle it as she moved to sit in his lap and took his face in her hands, “You are not ruining my life. It’s just going to take some time to figure everything out. Tomorrow I have a free period after third and I know you do. I have some things I need to handle before then but we’ll talk about us then, okay?” She tucked herself into him for just one moment before pulling away and standing up, “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	3. Pushing

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Jackson. She did to the best of her abilities and she knew he loved her to the best of his. Which was why breaking up with him wasn’t easy, but she couldn’t juggle a boyfriend who wasn’t her mate. Would Isaac even be her boyfriend? She sighed heavily as she fixed her lipstick in the mirror of her locker for the third time that day. Her lips would thank her for getting this over. The constant recoating probably wasn’t doing them a whole lot of good.

She spotted him just down the hall with his head ducked down and avoiding everyone’s gaze. Her heart leapt from her chest wanting to console him on whatever was bothering him. But that wasn’t who she was. Instead she shut her locker and scurried off in the opposite direction to hunt down Jackson.

When she finally found him he was surrounded by all his lacrosse buddies. They disgusted her but she dealt with it because it came with dating the captain of the team, or rather co-captain now. “Excuse me,” she demanded as she stepped up to the group nudging her way along, “I need to talk to my boyfriend.”

A chorus of ‘ohhhh’s followed the pair as they walked away from the group to a secluded corner. She wasn’t sure of where to begin. “I found my mate.” Quick and simple. There was no point in beating around the bush except as she looked up and saw the pain in his eyes she almost wish she hadn’t. She was abandoning him just like everyone else in his life ever had.

As quick as the pain came though it was replaced by a colder look as he gave a curt nod, “Well we knew it’d happen sooner or later. It’s about time we moved on from this relationship anyways. The sex was great and all but we knew we wouldn’t last. I’ll see you around.”

She watched as he walked away from her knowing he kept it impersonal to keep the pain away from himself, but that didn’t make it any easier on her. Not when all she wanted was to be comforted. She wouldn’t call out though. She wouldn’t beg for him to let her figure a way around all this so they could be together. She wasn’t weak like that.

She pulled herself together and lifted her bag higher on her shoulder as she spun away from the scene of lacrosse players joking around. She had to find someone. As much as she wanted to find Isaac though he wasn’t the most important person in her life and right now she needed to find her friend to give her advice.

She found Cora near her locker gently shoving Stiles with a roll of her eyes before Lydia joined the pair, “Sorry Stilinski but I’m stealing your girl.” Was all she said before she began pulling on the dark haired girl’s arm who only offered her boyfriend a shrug as if to say ‘what can I do’ as the fiery red head pulled her into a classroom.

"What’s this all about?" The words flew at her just as she shut the door and barely had time to turn around herself.

"I broke up with Jackson. Or he broke up with me. Or…I really don’t know."

"About time! He was an ass and you can do a lot better, in fact you have a lot better." She had a point, she knew she did. It wasn’t as if Jackson treated as more than a trophy piece and cut things off just so he could go about his fun and not feel guilty about it at all.

"That doesn’t just make it easy, Cora!" Walking over she pulled herself up onto a desk looking down at her hands, "What if he doesn’t want me? What if all of this is because he’s being forced to be with me?"

A harsh laugh came from her best friend as she shook her head, “Of course it’s because he’s being forced right now, but this is all fate or whatever fairy tale bullshit you’re always going on about. It might not be entirely his own will but one day soon it won’t be because of the tie you have together but because of you two. There’s a reason you’re mates. You just have to figure out that reasoning. Now I’m going to leave your princess ass and go make out with my boyfriend before class. I highly suggest you go find him and talk.” Cora being Cora only reached out and patted her shoulder as she walked past her but that was the equivalent of a bear hug so Lydia flashed her a grateful smile before following her out of the classroom.

"You needed me?" She nearly jumped at the words before spinning around to face the person she had been looking for. So this mate thing had some really creepy things that went along with it.

"Actually yeah. Somewhere more private though." She said taking a hold of his hand and leading him along to a closet not far from her next class and shutting the door behind them completely oblivious to how he had paled when he realized where they were. When she turned around she saw him leaning against the wall taking deep breaths. She made sure to approach quietly reaching out to rest her hand on his back, "Isaac?"

She was facing glowing yellow eyes within seconds and quickly she realized how angry he was. More than realized…she felt it. She felt his anger and how it was completely targeted at her. “Was this all some sort of joke?” He yelled getting in her face until she had her back pressed against a wall. “You know I knew you were cruel Lydia, but I didn’t know you were this cruel to do something like this to your mate. No wonder no one loves you!”

She did her best to ignore his words. He was just angry and she needed to figure out the reason behind it. Shoving past her own pain she reached out to cup his face but he backed away before contact was even made. “What’s wrong? I need you to talk to me!”

"What’s wrong?" He asked laughing harshly at her. "What’s wrong is my mate is the most selfish bitch there is! That’s what’s wrong! You’re just like my dad. Locking me in small spaces just to get a laugh. Open the damn door, Lydia!"

Locking him in small spaces. Something clicked in her mind as she came to realize what had him on edge. She quickly went for the door finding it locked from the outside. This couldn’t be good. She spun around to face him not caring if he saw the fear on her face, “I swear I didn’t plan this.”


	4. Sort it out

He had been pacing for the last five minutes. Completely silent, taking the three steps to one wall turning around to take three steps to the other, and back again. Anger radiating off of him in every movement. In a never ending pattern and it was driving Lydia completely crazy. “Please! Just say something!” She finally exclaimed being the one to break the quiet finally.

He stopped, turned, and looked at her, “What’s there to say? I have a completely useless mate?” He spat at her but still she refused to let him get to her. It was the fear of being locked in the small space that made him this way. Her Isaac wasn’t like this…wait. When did he become hers? It was something she would have to analyze later. But the point was he didn’t mean these things…he couldn’t mean those things.

"Isaac, please!" She stepped in front of him not allowing him to take another step. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his fist clenching. He was doing everything to stop from wolfing out on her. Then again two full wolves would make the space even tighter.

Suddenly the door was yanked open by a wide eyed Allison Argent. She had never been so thankful to see the hunter before in her life. She didn’t wait for him. Now that the door was open she was free to go, far away from him or anyone, and deal with her emotions. There was only so much one person could take in a day. By the time he was calling out to her she was at the end of the hall taking shaky breaths. She wanted to tell him she was fine. She was always fine. She was unshakable. But first she had to get herself to believe it.

She did a quick sweep of the bathroom making sure she was completely alone before locking the door leaving her to herself. She rested the palms of her hands on either side of the sink and leaned in studying herself. The way one tear had slid out against her best efforts, the way her lips trembled. It had been hard taking it from Jackson but she was use to it. She was use to just being his play toy and knew when this happened he’d just move on with his life. Isaac had been in her life hardly a day and now his opinion somehow was the most important one.

She knew she was being silly worrying about what some man said so she shook it away and touched up her make up before making her way out of the bathroom stopping just short of barreling into his chest. Even in her four inch heels he was a significant bit taller than she was and she wasn’t so sure it was a good thing in that moment. “Excuse me.” She huffed out side stepping to get past him but he reached out grabbing gently onto her arms.

"Lydia," her name came out like a pained whisper, "Please let me explain. I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you…those things that I said? I never meant them! Not for a moment!"

She could hear the desperation and looked up with a fake smile on her lips, “Don’t worry about it. It didn’t phase me.” The lie came easily enough and he seemed stunned by the fact that she did lie that his grip loosened and she pulled away walking to class but she only got a couple of feet until his hand was back on her arm spinning her to him.

"Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to read that lie? Lydia not only am I a werewolf and can hear your heartbeat, but I’m your mate! I know when you lie!"

"You don’t know anything about me, just like I don’t know anything about you. Yet you blamed me for the closet!" Something in her just snapped. The pressures of the day, hurting him, no one believing she was good enough. She was just tired of it and wanted to go home to her nice comfortable bed and hide for just a few hours. Take a small break.

"No, no, no," he murmured reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, "I don’t blame you at all. All those things? Weren’t meant for you. I’m so sorry you think they were but I swear to you that right now you are far from any of those things I said. Right now you’re about the only good thing I have in my life, Lydia. So please just let me talk to you…let me explain. Five minutes. That’s all I ask and then you can walk away if you want."

She tilted her head just slightly to rest against his hand before she nodded, “Five minutes. That’s it, but that doesn’t mean I’m walking away. I just need some time to myself, okay? We’re stuck with each other right?” She asked trying to offer a soft laugh to lighten the mood but it was next to impossible to do so.

It took a moment to find an empty classroom that he pulled her into before shutting the door wanting as much privacy for the two as he could get. Once they were settled leaning side by side on the teacher desk. He reached over taking her hand in his, “My dad locks me in a freezer when I misbehave or do something he doesn’t approve of. He throws things. He’s not…father of the year.”

She tightened her grip on his hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She whispered unsure of what more she could say. While her father was an ass at least she couldn’t relate. “You know if you need somewhere to hide…you have another place to go now. You have me. It kind of comes with the whole mate thing, you know? Being there…protecting you.”

He chuckled softly kissing the top of her head, “No it’s my job to protect you. I’ll handle everything else.” Except as she leaned there against him she promised to do anything to get him away from what hurt him the most.


	5. Study session

"Habiller in present" she said glancing up from the book to see Isaac settled on the floor beside her stretched out just so a bit of his stomach showed. She shook her head not needing to get distracted and focused back on the task at hand. He had a French exam in less than twenty four hours and if she was busy mentally undressing him she wasn’t any help to him.

"To dress someone else, or rather the opposite of what you’re doing." He teased flashing her his usual smile as he thought back to what he was suppose to be doing rather than flirting. "Okay. Je habille, Tu habilles, il habielle, nous habiellons, vous habiellez, ils habiellent."

She leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips telling herself that if she had to explain that it was purely because he got it correct, but deep down she knew the real reason. He was just sitting there looking so perfect that it was as if he was begging to be kissed and who was she to say no? When she pulled away she made sure to not make eye contact as she focused intensely on the French book as if it was now the most interesting thing and not second level French. “Hair in future.”

When he didn’t reply she looked up at him staring at her. She blushed slightly as she reached up tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “What?” She asked curiously it wasn’t as if she did something ridiculous. She kissed him. That was it.

"You kissed me. You hadn’t done that before." He managed to spit out causing her to roll her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it was going to happen sooner rather than later. We are mates after all. We’re meant to do a lot more than a three second kiss. It’s not that ridiculous."

She wasn’t sure if the reason she had kissed him was entirely due to the mate connection though. It wasn’t as if she had gotten stuck with a hideous mate or anything. The more she looked at him, which happened to be a lot, the more she discovered little things that made her vastly attracted to him. Of course there were other things that also turned her on. Like the shape of his fingers but with the way he was freaking out about a simple kiss she figured she would be waiting awhile to find out what those fingers could do.

"I’ve never…wait. What do you mean more? Like…soon?" He asked running his hands through his hair looking on the verge of a panic attack as she put the book aside and moved to straddle his lap putting her hands on either of his shoulders.

She just sat there making him look at her for a moment before she dared to open her mouth, “Look there’s no pressure for us to do more than what we were. We don’t have to rush anything we’re not ready for.”

"But you were with Jackson. You’ve done…that." He managed hardly allowing her to finish.

She rolled her eyes. She had done plenty with Jackson and she got why that would make someone nervous but she simply shook her head, “What I did with him doesn’t affect us. You’re not ready. I have plenty of other options for the time being, and when you are I’ll teach you.”

His eyes filled with confusion as he seemed to be thinking over her words, “Other…options? As in other men?”

Laughing she shook her head and leaned in pressing her forehead to his, “No. I am yours. I don’t even find anyone else attractive now. I’m guessing that’s the whole mate thing. I meant I have perfectly capable fingers and none flesh items to get off on until you’re ready to replace them.”

She listened as he took a shaky breath while his pupils dilated just slightly, “I have to admit…that’s kind of hot to think about.”

"Maybe I’ll send you a picture sometime." She said winking teasingly as she pulled away and sat back down beside him lifting the book to her lap again, "Now conjugate hair in the future tense."

"I have something else in mind." Quickly he pulled her to his lap once more discarding the book from her and leaning up just barely brushing his lips to hers, "Je hairai, tu hairas, il haira, nous hairons, vous hairez, ils hairont. Now may I properly kiss you?"

She could have easily been the one to kiss him but she supposed there was a reason he was asking so she simply nodded allowing him to take control of it. He leaned up sealing her lips with his for a moment before he began moving his mouth slowly. There were a few things she didn’t have to teach after all. She returned it eagerly molding herself to him until he broke away a warm smile on his lips, “Was that bad?”

She shook her head leaning in for another but she kept it short. She couldn’t let herself get swept up in a make out session with him. Not when she had a pack meeting later. “That was not bad at all. But we should stop or everyone is going to think a lot more happened later.”

"Don’t they already think a lot more is going on? You can’t tell me Cora and Stiles are waiting for marriage or something."

She laughed as she nodded. He had a point with how those two went at it with one another no one even tried to pretend they didn’t know. “Maybe but still. I like keeping what we do just between the two of us…for now. Besides you really should be focusing on your exam. I can’t have you failing French. Or any class really.”

His grip on hip tightened teasingly as he nodded, “Good thing my tutor is so hot then, huh? Although it is distracting.”

"Lucky you." She whispered brushing her lips to his before moving back over.


	6. Important connections

The upcoming week was intense, or at least for the average student. With exams through out the week most of her friends had decided to lock themselves away and make up for a half semester’s worth of not paying attention. Lydia didn’t have any such worry because even with her AP courses she was hardly challenged. Of course she went over the material just to be on the safe side but there was only so much caring she could pretend to do before it became boring. Her friends though dug their way into their books leaving her with no source of entertainment. Even Isaac refused to see her until he took all his exams. Something about her being a distraction he couldn’t afford to have. It wasn’t as if she purposefully made it difficult for him to keep on task…okay so maybe she did.

She was so prepared to spend the week alone that she hadn’t heard an intruder until a body was flopping down on her bed beside her, “I’m bored.” Cora Hale said as she took Lydia’s book and shut it. “We both know you don’t need to study so that leaves us to brave this world of suddenly caring teenagers alone.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at her best friend as she sat up gracefully thankful for the distraction, “Oh? And why aren’t you off frying your brains over them like everyone else?” Even as the words slipped passed her she knew that it was a stupid question. Still the easy banter was something that she needed.

The other woman let out a harsh laugh as she rolled onto her back and looked over at her, “Are you being serious? I did as much as I could but my heavy sighs were finally driving Stiles crazy. And my constant fidgeting. Can you imagine? Stiles of all people annoyed by the fact I couldn’t sit still. Anyways I figured my best bet was that you wouldn’t be needing to study and it’s not as if we’ve talked about everything.”

"What? Worried I’ll forget about you?" She asked although she knew it was a true concern when it came to Cora. She saw first hand how easy it was for others to get wrapped up in a relationship and cut off ties with everyone around them. Leaning over she dared to muse her friend’s hair playfully with a light laughter, "I’m not going to forget about you, okay? Or anyone else for that matter. Isaac is important yes, but so are all my other relationships. It’s just a matter of learning to juggle them all at once. But it doesn’t mean I’m going to just drop everyone for him unless he’s hurt or something. If you can juggle having a mate and the pack then I’m sure I’ll find a way."

"But Stiles gets on my nerves sometimes so I have to take a break from him." She teased sharing in the laughter as she shook her head, "No, I get it. You’re a lot like me. You can only deal with people for so long and you need a break. Besides who else are you going to tell about the fantastic bed breaking sex?"

"You mean the non-existent bed breaking sex?" she asked looking away quickly. She knew exactly what she would say about that. It wasn’t like Lydia to wait at all.

Cora’s reaction was exactly as she expected as she looked at her with raised eyebrows, “Seriously?! But…how?” The words came out slowly as if she had to control herself but Lydia knew what she meant by it. They were mates. They were meant to not be able to take their hands off one another.

She just shrugged suddenly finding immense interest in her blanket as she ran her hand over it, “He’s not ready and I’m not going to force him, you know?”

Her hand clutched her chest as a large smile came across her features, “My little girl is growing up! I am so proud!” She teasingly gushed causing Lydia to roll her eyes. “But seriously how are you not ripping his clothes off? I need to know the secret because it’s like I try to not do that with Stiles whenever I’m angry and it still happens.”

"It comes with having the patience of a saint." She said easily enough as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot her best friend a beauty pageant smile before bursting into some laughter.

"Yeah you have the patience of a saint and I’m the queen of Scotland." Cora quickly replied rolling her eyes before laying back on the pillows and closing her eyes, "But no really. How are things with him? I know it hasn’t been easy. Mom’s worried."

"I know she has. She wasn’t expecting someone outside of the pack."

Her friend’s glare had her stopping there and just looking down at her lap, “That’s not what I meant. She was worried because of what happened at school. You didn’t expect us to tell her did you? She doesn’t care about bringing in another beta, she cares about you.”

Lydia looked up nodding slowly, “I know. But it’s a learning experience. I misjudged something and didn’t know the details of his past. It was all on me but I swear he didn’t mean me any harm.”

"I hope not. Or his life will severely suck. I know Derek and Laura act aloof sometimes but you’re just as much blood to them as I am."

She quickly cut off her friend shaking her head, “They’re aloof? I’m pretty sure that’s a family trait.”

She watched as her friend quickly grabbed a hold of a pillow and slammed it in her face, “We’re not aloof! You’re just a pain in the ass.”

"Yeah but I’m your pain in the ass. You’re all stuck with me because we’re a pack. Your life sucks, doesn’t it?" She asked quickly moving to smother her friend with the pillow before pulling away laughing.


	7. Girl time

The upcoming week was intense, or at least for the average student. With exams through out the week most of her friends had decided to lock themselves away and make up for a half semester’s worth of not paying attention. Lydia didn’t have any such worry because even with her AP courses she was hardly challenged. Of course she went over the material just to be on the safe side but there was only so much caring she could pretend to do before it became boring. Her friends though dug their way into their books leaving her with no source of entertainment. Even Isaac refused to see her until he took all his exams. Something about her being a distraction he couldn’t afford to have. It wasn’t as if she purposefully made it difficult for him to keep on task…okay so maybe she did.

She was so prepared to spend the week alone that she hadn’t heard an intruder until a body was flopping down on her bed beside her, “I’m bored.” Cora Hale said as she took Lydia’s book and shut it. “We both know you don’t need to study so that leaves us to brave this world of suddenly caring teenagers alone.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at her best friend as she sat up gracefully thankful for the distraction, “Oh? And why aren’t you off frying your brains over them like everyone else?” Even as the words slipped passed her she knew that it was a stupid question. Still the easy banter was something that she needed.

The other woman let out a harsh laugh as she rolled onto her back and looked over at her, “Are you being serious? I did as much as I could but my heavy sighs were finally driving Stiles crazy. And my constant fidgeting. Can you imagine? Stiles of all people annoyed by the fact I couldn’t sit still. Anyways I figured my best bet was that you wouldn’t be needing to study and it’s not as if we’ve talked about everything.”

"What? Worried I’ll forget about you?" She asked although she knew it was a true concern when it came to Cora. She saw first hand how easy it was for others to get wrapped up in a relationship and cut off ties with everyone around them. Leaning over she dared to muse her friend’s hair playfully with a light laughter, "I’m not going to forget about you, okay? Or anyone else for that matter. Isaac is important yes, but so are all my other relationships. It’s just a matter of learning to juggle them all at once. But it doesn’t mean I’m going to just drop everyone for him unless he’s hurt or something. If you can juggle having a mate and the pack then I’m sure I’ll find a way."

"But Stiles gets on my nerves sometimes so I have to take a break from him." She teased sharing in the laughter as she shook her head, "No, I get it. You’re a lot like me. You can only deal with people for so long and you need a break. Besides who else are you going to tell about the fantastic bed breaking sex?"

"You mean the non-existent bed breaking sex?" she asked looking away quickly. She knew exactly what she would say about that. It wasn’t like Lydia to wait at all.

Cora’s reaction was exactly as she expected as she looked at her with raised eyebrows, “Seriously?! But…how?” The words came out slowly as if she had to control herself but Lydia knew what she meant by it. They were mates. They were meant to not be able to take their hands off one another.

She just shrugged suddenly finding immense interest in her blanket as she ran her hand over it, “He’s not ready and I’m not going to force him, you know?”

Her hand clutched her chest as a large smile came across her features, “My little girl is growing up! I am so proud!” She teasingly gushed causing Lydia to roll her eyes. “But seriously how are you not ripping his clothes off? I need to know the secret because it’s like I try to not do that with Stiles whenever I’m angry and it still happens.”

"It comes with having the patience of a saint." She said easily enough as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot her best friend a beauty pageant smile before bursting into some laughter.

"Yeah you have the patience of a saint and I’m the queen of Scotland." Cora quickly replied rolling her eyes before laying back on the pillows and closing her eyes, "But no really. How are things with him? I know it hasn’t been easy. Mom’s worried."

"I know she has. She wasn’t expecting someone outside of the pack."

Her friend’s glare had her stopping there and just looking down at her lap, “That’s not what I meant. She was worried because of what happened at school. You didn’t expect us to tell her did you? She doesn’t care about bringing in another beta, she cares about you.”

Lydia looked up nodding slowly, “I know. But it’s a learning experience. I misjudged something and didn’t know the details of his past. It was all on me but I swear he didn’t mean me any harm.”

"I hope not. Or his life will severely suck. I know Derek and Laura act aloof sometimes but you’re just as much blood to them as I am."

She quickly cut off her friend shaking her head, “They’re aloof? I’m pretty sure that’s a family trait.”

She watched as her friend quickly grabbed a hold of a pillow and slammed it in her face, “We’re not aloof! You’re just a pain in the ass.”

"Yeah but I’m your pain in the ass. You’re all stuck with me because we’re a pack. Your life sucks, doesn’t it?" She asked quickly moving to smother her friend with the pillow before pulling away laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

She carefully lifted her finger to her lips wiping away a small smudge of gloss that managed to find it’s way out of the line before looking back over her features. Not one thing could be out of place. Today was the first day she got to see Isaac since the exams. She knew he wouldn’t care about her making sure to look as perfect as she could, but there was a piece of her that would always strive to make sure he knew he had the best thing.

Smooth hands slid under her shirt pulling her backwards, “Mmm have I mentioned how good you always seem to smell? But especially since I haven’t seen you in a week.” The voice was husky as a nose nuzzled deeply into her hair shutting off all words for a moment.

She couldn’t help but rest against his chest not wishing to ruin the moment with words. Despite the short time they had spent together she hadn’t realized how much she had grown so accustomed to his touch except now she realized just how much she missed him. “We are never ever spending that much time away from one another again, okay?”

Turning around to face Isaac she rested her palms to his chest before leaning up on her toes pressing a heated kiss on his lips easily getting wrapped up in him as he dug his fingers into her hips pulling her tighter against himself. “Mine.” he growled possessively as he broke away looking down at her with a wolfish grin. She artfully lifted an eyebrow as if to challenge him and she was. She didn’t belong to anyone but herself. She was not some prized trophy. He seemed to have realized his mistake and looked down sheepishly, “I’m just possessive. There’s something in me that everytime I see you all I want is to scent mark you or mate with you. Not so sure which one.”

Her delicate laugh rumbled between the pair as she nodded,”How about I get over my need to make sure you don’t see me as an object if you agree I get to mark you as well and be the possessive girlfriend as well?”

The space between them shrunk as he quickly moved to kiss her. He moved quickly to press her against the lockers behind her breaking away to rest his forehead on hers, “I am more than okay with the idea of you being the possessive girlfriend. Sadly I have to go to class. I have this really smart girlfriend who can’t be dating a guy who doesn’t show up for class. Even for a good reason.” He didn’t give her time to say anything before walking away. She didn’t move as she watched him walk away, and yes that did include her checking out his ass. He was hers after all.

"Guess who," Hands slid over her eyes hours later joined by a voice she would be able to recognize anywhere now.

"George Clooney?" She asked faking an excited pitch before turning her head despite his hands to look at him grinning, "Oh no you’re much more good looking."

As their lips connected for a brief kiss she heard a gagging noise causing her to pull away and glare at Stiles Stilinski, “You and Cora are so much worse. Don’t even start with me.” She said quickly as Isaac sat down beside her at the lunch table trying his hardest not to look intimidated by the people surrounding him.

"So how’s the sex?" Cora asked leaning in with a devilish spark in her eyes. She quickly debated if she threw something if she’d get the hint to drop the question.

However her mate leaned in a smirk matching the glint her best friend had, apparently two could play this game at the sake of Lydia’s sanity. “It’s fantastic. I’m surprised she isn’t already on top of me. She can’t keep her hands off of me, although I could say the same about her.”

It took all the will power she possessed not to smack his arm but the thought of his father quickly came to find causing her to lean against him instead, “Are we really doing this right now? I want to eat and not puke while you two have some kind of ‘let’s ruin Lydia’s day’ party.”

He quickly glanced over at her and reached up pinching her side jokingly, “Good idea. You need to put some meat on those bones. You’re what? A size zero? Even if you’re gorgeous I wouldn’t complain about a little more to hold on to.”

She shoved him away from her gently before settling back into her seat, “It’s good to know you don’t think I’m perfect the way I am.”

She saw the look of shock on his face before he recovered quickly shaking his head, “Not what I meant! I mean…obviously your perfect. I just meant you don’t have to try so hard for me. I’d be happy with you any way you are. I’m just lucky you’re mine at all.”

Catching the way Stiles rolled his eyes she lifted her roll from her plate and tossed it at his face just as she quickly kissed Isaac on the cheek deciding to keep the PDA to a minimum. Besides she would reward him later if he let her.

"HEY!" Came Stiles’ squawk just as he batted the bread away. "Not cool! Cora defend my honor!"

The brunette simply looked at him before shrugging and turning her attention back to her food, “You don’t have honor to defend. You made sure of that one last night.”

"You have a very good point," he said nodding leaning in to kiss gently along her neck before flickering a teasing look over at Lydia who just stared him down until he stopped.

"And you both say we’re bad." came from beside her causing a small sense of pride to rush through her as she slid her arm around his waist.

"As much as I’d love to sit here and discuss our sex lives I have chem so I can leave early and get ready for tonight." She winked at Isaac before standing up and leaving her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime! Also after the next chapter they should get a little longer and have more plot to them, I swear! I'm using this fic as my learning tool.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia Martin was by nature a very sexual person. She had been since she was a young age, and add that to the fact that she found her mate it caused her hormones to be completely out of the control. Not that they were ever in control, but she had always at least had ways of making it more bearable. Isaac however wanted to take things slow. Not seeing the rush in it, or more he was afraid he wouldn’t live up to her expectations. Which she found ridiculous. At this rate she’d be happy with anything that didn’t require batteries.

Leaning across her bed she reached out until her hand enclosed around her phone and moved to sit up so she could work on crafting the perfect text message. Mentally she went through every possible way of saying what was on her mind until she finally settled on a simple, ‘I’m coming over.’ It wasn’t sexy or even hinting, but it got the job done she thought as she stood up and walked over to her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear over. If she wasn’t going to get any action she might as well at least be tempting.

Despite her need for perfection though it didn’t take her long to settle on a plum colored dress that clung to each curve in a way that left very little to the imagination before getting in her car planning for a few pit stops along the way. She at least wanted to be prepared should her outfit get her exactly what she wanted. She figured her mom wouldn’t miss the bottle of wine from the cellar so at least she wouldn’t have to use her fake I.D. and breasts for that. The rest though was fairly easy. Candles, condoms, some food, and more condoms. She had high hopes.

The stop at the store took longer than she had expected though but she was debating about what to cook for him. What if he wanted stake? Or maybe hamburgers? She settled on getting it all because he would eat it all eventually anyways. She shifted uneasily from side to side not because of what she was buying but because of the time. The cashier though seemed to have other ideas as she slowly grabbed each item and taking her sweet time sliding it over the scanner before giving Lydia the most judgmental look on what she was buying.

"It’s perfectly acceptable for women to have a high sex drive." She said raising her chin proudly before grabbing the bags once they were paid for and quickly leaving the store before she could turn back and really give the woman a piece of her mind. She never understood why it was such a weird concept that women actually enjoyed sex.

By the time she had stepped out of the store the sun had already set leaving her to guide the parking lot by moon and the few lamps the store actually had scatted among the large lot. It didn’t bother her though. The feeling of fall in the air with the moon to guide her was one of her favorite things so she took the extra time to enjoy the walk. Listening to the click clack of her heels against the pavement was the only sound until a small gust of wind swept through ruffling her hair. Once she was a few paces from her car she finally opened her purse to grab her keys. Her attention was not on her surroundings when she opened the back door and put the bags in before she felt a heavy push coming from behind causing her to fall in. It was mere seconds before a gag was in her mouth, a blind fold over her eyes, and heavy duty chains bound her hands together.

Listening she could tell she was not alone but rather there were three others in the car with her. A rough hand rested on her thigh grabbing it tightly, “We’re going to take really good care of you little thing, I promise.” Except the way his voice sounded made Lydia pretty sure she’d rather just have them kill her. But her thoughts weren’t on herself but rather on Isaac and how this would affect him.

"Don’t give away our plans!" A harsh bark came from the front seat. Slowly she got at least some sense of herself and her position to everyone. She wasn’t in the middle of the car which left her being behind the driver. If it was just the two of them she could have strangled him easily, but she had no idea if any of them were carrying any weapons which made getting away nearly impossible. She just hoped that the mate bond was as strong as many teased it to be and Isaac could at least sense that she was in danger.

Even though she couldn’t help but have a feeling of uselessness fill her she refused to sit in self pity. Instead she began thinking. Focusing fully on her mate wondering if the more she thought of him the more he could sense. Anything to prevent him from losing her.

Before she could make any meaningful connection though the car came to an abrupt stop and she was quickly shoved out of the car landing on the hand ground with no way to prevent the fall. She wasn’t down to long before strong hands gripped her arms and pulled her to her feet. “Come along now.” A new voice whispered in her ear as he shoved her forward her. She stumbled unable to see and for once her natural gracefulness leaving her completely leaving her.

The loud closing of a door echoed through what she would guess was a large empty room with how it sounded while they walked. Which meant very little exits and very little hope as she was shoved into a chair and retied. She knew nothing in her life prepared her for the upcoming hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!


	10. Chapter 10

At some point in it all she had passed out. Somewhere between the knives and wolfsbane her body decided the best option to survive was to black out and pretend reality wasn’t happening after all. The only downfall of it was when she finally came around to the searing pain that filled her entire body. As her eyes flicked open they settled on a man sitting in a chair completely at ease as he watched her with a devilish smirk. “Well, well, well.” His words had a sight drawl to them not that she had much time to analyze that then again at the moment it seemed as if time was all she had. “Welcome back to the world of the awake, princess. We missed you. Or rather my brother missed you. He was the one that was enjoying your tight little body.” He winked at her and something in it made her stomach crawl in disgust, “Most of the cuts have already healed but I’m sure you can still feel the others. He was really careful to make sure to leave enough that you’d feel it but not allow you to bleed out.”

She watched as he stood up walking over towards her. He reached out taking a strand of her hair between his fingers and allowing it slide away from him before he glanced up into her eyes, “I know you must think this is the worst you’ve ever felt, but I assure you once we’re done you’ll be wishing to feel like this again. We have so many plans for you.”

"Why me?" She asked. She didn’t want to ask. She’d rather be silent and not let them know they were getting to her but she also realized she needed answers. She had to know the reason.

He laughed harshly as he pulled on a strand of hair before shaking his head, “Oh you think it’ll be that easy? Just trust us that it’ll be for a good reason. Or well good for us. Maybe not so good for you.”

She watched as he walked away filling her with dread as she stayed tied to stand straight up. She knew she wasn’t completely alone though. She felt a pair of eyes on her even though she couldn’t see exactly where they were from with to many dark corners and large items to easily hide behind. She was the only thing that was completely exposed. The only thing she had to do was to wait for them to come back. She didn’t want to think about how long she had been out because if she did she would have to realize it meant that Isaac wasn’t coming to safe her. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted him to because it meant having him around these people. For now she would settle on resting, she might as well.

She heard footfalls interrupted her from her thoughts and pulled her gaze upwards seeing a new male walking towards her. He glanced around them, he must of seen or not seen something that made him relax before turning to her lifting his finger to signal her to stay quiet. “I can see you giving up,” he said softly as he brought a water bottle up to her lips allowing her to take a sip, “I’ve heard some rumors that there’s a pack coming to save you. Ran by a certain Talia Hale?” He said as he recapped the bottle and slowly began hand feeding her grapes, “Sorry it’s all I could find.” he said in way of explanation.

She slowly chewed on the food as she processed his information. He was saying that her pack was coming, but she didn’t believe a single word from his mouth. It could all be a part of their plan. Have one guy appear to be a friend only for him to betray her later. She didn’t trust him but she could pretend to do so. She put on the kindest smile she could muster up and nodded her thanks to the man, “I hope they come soon.” She hated how rough her voice sounded but she figured she could always just point out she was being tortured.

"You really should rest. If there’s a fight you’ll need to have your energy to help." He stepped away from her leaving her once more alone and unsure of how to feel. If they were coming for her she wasn’t sure she wanted them too. Not when it meant risking her pack. She’d rather be sacrificed than to know she was the cause of their deaths. But it wasn’t just her pack she was thinking of but also Isaac. Knowing how much it would pain him to see her like this she’d rather he never did.

She took the man’s advice though and decided the least she could do is pretend to be passed back out. After all they seemed to leave her alone when she didn’t appear to be awake. All she could hope for was a few minutes here and there of peace to collect herself. She refused to lose who she was here. If she was to die at the hands of these monsters she wanted to do it her way and not theirs.

It was only mere minutes though until freezing water was tossed on her and she was shoved in her chains, “Time to wake up, princess! We have very important business to get down to! Like your coronation!” She looked up suddenly completely at a loss at what he meant. She was sure she was only there to be tortured and killed after all. “Oh? No one has explained to you? What a shame. Thinking all this was for not and that you were going to be killed. Oh no, dear! We had to test your endurance to assure us that you were strong enough to be married to our alpha. What a lucky little lamb you are. The last five died after twelve hours, but oh no not you! Deucalion is going to be so pleased to know we finally found his mate.”

"Deucalion?" She asked catching on to the name with her eyebrows lifted, "But I already have a mate. You might want to alert him of that."

"Oh we know, but you’re not claimed. Which means that he can do that. Maybe instead of being all patient and waiting your mate should have done it and you wouldn’t have to be going through this." Waving his hand as if it was nothing he turned to look towards the main door hearing it open. "And now your new mate is here."

"Actually," a female’s voice that Lydia knew just about anywhere filled the room with an amused half laughter, "I would say her actual mate came to get her. He’s around here somewhere…"

Talia’s words paused just as a thud came to her left causing Lydia’s head to snap up and look over to see Isaac leaning over a dead body with a shrug, “Sorry we’re late to the party, but I’m sure our invitation was lost in the mail.” As he spoke he moved to stand in front of Lydia and she was never more grateful to see him.

Her fingers burned with the need to reach out and touch him but thanks to her restraints she couldn’t. The seeming leader just barked a laugh shaking his head, “You really think you can beat us with just one beta and yourself, Talia? It’s going to take more than that.”

"You think I only came here with him? I planned better than that, but never doubt what a mate will do to save theirs. I’m sure Isaac could handle you all, but I won’t make him. Isn’t that right?"

Suddenly Cora stepped out from somewhere behind her reaching up to squeeze Lydia’s shoulder with a small duck of her head and a smile before turning to the nearest assailant, “Now. I saw you coping a feel of my best friend. Do you know what I think about that?” She asked at the same moment as her claws cut through his throat and blood poured down his front just as he dropped to the floor and she turned to face the other two, “Now we know there are others. Why aren’t they coming to your aid?”

"Who says they’re not coming?" the other piped up just as several others stepped out from the shadows that had been plaguing Lydia’s worst nightmares over the last however long she had been held. "See? Now I believe you’re greatly out numbered, Little Darling."

Cora laughed tossing her head back, “You’re not the only one who can hide your allies. Didn’t our dear friend here tell you all about our pack? Lydia! How are they suppose to fear us if they don’t know about us?”

"Sorry, I haven’t really been alert the entire time." She said quietly although her eyes locked onto Isaac’s seeing how much it hurt him to hear her sound so unlike herself. She had no doubt that he would have her out of this soon.

"Now are we going to just stand here and chat? We have a pack member to get home and taken care of." Talia said as she joined her daughter’s side before shifting. Not waiting a breath before attacking the nearest to her and suddenly it seemed as if the room around her exploded.

Isaac turned to her and look at the chains that held her before the man from earlier joined him breathlessly, “Here’s the keys.” He shoved them towards Isaac before turning the fray and finding someone sneaking onto an already busy Cora. Lydia didn’t watch though as her one hand fell free causing her to half fall onto him before he quickly finished getting the rest of the chains unlocked and lifting her into his arms, “Okay let’s get you out of here.” He whispered into her hair.

Derek quickly joined the pair to make sure no one stopped them until they were outside, “You’re on your own from here until things are done here. We’ll meet back at the house…just get her there, okay?”

"You don’t have to tell me twice," Isaac mumbled as he quickly started out at a quick walk before he began running trying not move her to much until they were fairly far away where a car was parked. "As much as I want you in the front with me, you need to lay down." He explained as he opened the door doing his best to not drop her while doing so. She never imagined the back of a car feeling as comfortable as this one but to her it was. He tucked her in with a large blanket before shrugging out of his leather jacket and stuffing it under her head. "Now rest. We’ll be home soon, okay?"

She managed to mumble something along the lines of what she believed was an agreement but she was already drifting off into sleep. The last thing she heard was his laughter as he climbed into the front seat and started the car up. After that she was lulled into a blissfully sweet slumber by the rocking motions of the car and remained so.

She hadn’t realized she was so tired but realized she must have been when she woke up in Cora’s bed to Isaac’s arms wrapped around her. She shifted slightly until he woke up offering her a small smile, “Where is everyone?” She asked quickly already feeling almost completely better. She had to guess Deaton had pain her a visit for her to be healed this much so quickly.

He stretched out for a moment before turning back to her, “Well they were all starved from putting up a fight and coming back to sit by your side to make sure you would be fine. So they’re down stairs eating breakfast. I’ll take you down in a moment to see them but first,” he leaned over brushing his lips carefully to hers before pulling away to smile down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr it's beautifulintelligentandimmune. I take prompt requests anytime!
> 
> Also I'm considering taking a hiatus from this story after the next chapter. This isn't anywhere near where I wanted the story to go and I think it's mostly because I've been forcing myself to update it twice a week. So I'm going to take a week or so away from it and hopefully find where I want it to go again or maybe I'll just start a new fic with a similar idea of this one. I'm not sure yet.


	11. Chapter 11

A delightful squeal escaped Lydia as he lifted her into the air and over his shoulder. She hadn’t dared to look to see if any signs of the torture she endured remained but by the way none of her body hurt to much by his actions she figured she had to be on the mend, “I can walk you know!” She exclaimed loudly as if she was being put out by the fact that he was carrying her.

"Oh I know," he admitted reaching up and smacking her ass jokingly, "But if you did I wouldn’t get the wonderful view when I look over."

"Excuse you?" She asked gasping at his comment. Not that she didn’t appreciate it because she loved being told how sexy she was, but not in ear shot of her alpha.

Before he could add another comment the pair was on the first floor and he was lowering her down to walk on her own into the dining room where every sat fighting over bacon, eggs, pancakes, and every other food she could even imagine. She figured Talia’s husband had a lot to do with the spread before them. All conversation came to a stop as they all looked up at her.

The first to speak up was none other than her own best friend as Cora’s lips pulled up into a tiny show of what Lydia referred to as her brightest smile, “Look at that. Aurora has awoken from her deep slumber and I’m guessing that it was due to true love’s kiss no doubt.”

"Coraline Elizabeth!" Her mother chided her quickly but the young girl didn’t even look guilty as she kept her eyes on Lydia. Talia stood though and walked over to her beta turning her each way and that studying her movements before nodding, "You look better. I still don’t want you shifting for awhile just in case though, okay?" Leaning in the older woman pressed a delicate kiss to the top of her head before sitting back down at the head of the table.

"Don’t let mom lie to you," Cora piped up again earning her a glare from Derek, "What? I was just going to say that anything was an improvement over how she looked last night!"

Lydia rolled her eyes as she moved to take her usual seat at the table beside Cora, “Thanks. It’s always good to know that you have my back.” She knew there was no reason to feel nervous. These were her pack members and after everything she knew they were there for her but still she was uneasy as she sat there staring at the food with no real desire to even begin eating. It all just felt to perfect to be real. After everything how could she be here with these people completely unharmed?

"Lydia, you need to eat." Isaac whispered to her as he reached up tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I’m right here. Nothing is going to pop out and take you from me ever again, okay?"

Nodding she forced a smile onto her face figuring that the more she fakes it the sooner she’ll begin believing again that she’s safe. It just had to take some time. “Can someone hand me the hashbrowns?” She asked ready to do her best at being normal again. Breakfast past by simply. Cora spent a majority of the time doing what Cora does best in which she tormented everyone from her own mother to Derek and even Lydia didn’t get out of it. Something along the lines of you may have been tortured but that doesn’t get you out of things.

"I haven’t actually ever done anything like that," Isaac admitted nearly an hour and a half later in the safety of Cora’s room where Lydia was stretched out on the bed beside him supposedly resting but she just wanted to get away from her alpha’s constant watch. She knew why Talia was hovering. She had practically raised Lydia since the day she was born and for any of her betas to be harmed went against everything in her. But there was only so much Lydia could handle so she excused herself claiming to be tired and needing to lay down.

"Like what?" She asked quietly as she rolled onto her side to face him so she could read his face more easily knowing enough that she would get more of the story that way.

"I never felt like a family before, or at least not like that. Not since my mom-," he stopped there just shaking his head and she knew that was all she’d get from him. It was all she needed as she moved to wrap her small body around him giving him any comfort she could offer.

She knew how it felt though. Her only family was the one that occupied this home and had been since she was young. She didn’t know what it was like to juggle family and pack. For her it had always been the same. They went hand in hand with one another. Mom wasn’t a term she used for the woman that raised her. The woman that picked her up as a child whenever she fell. That was her alpha. “We both have family now, and each other.” She murmured. She felt the ends of her hair being lifted and played with as he nodded. It was peaceful like this. Simple, easy, utterly perfect in it’s own way. She didn’t want to mess with the flow they had going but something was on her mind that she couldn’t shake and she knew the moment she brought it up he would get upset and there was no going back. Still she gathered the courage and shifted to lift herself up onto her elbow and glanced down at him, “They wanted their alpha to claim me.” She said quietly trying to gauge his reaction but was met with a wall before pushing forward, “They said they could do that because you hadn’t yet.”

"No one is going to take you from me," he said quickly locking his gaze with hers not letting her look away from him. "I just…don’t want to rush you. I don’t want you to be tied to me unless you’re a hundred percent sure it’s what you want."

She could have laughed but she knew he wouldn’t have taken that well so she settled on nodding before leaning down to press her lips to his passionately. When she pulled away a smile graced her lips, “Trust me you’re not tying me down. I want this more than I’ve wanted anything. I just don’t want you to feel forced before you’re ready for that step.”

He barked out a laugh as he moved to pin her underneath him, a smirk on his lips, “I’m a teenage boy. I’m always ready for that step. I wouldn’t be normal if I wasn’t.”

"Good point. But maybe we shouldn’t do that here. In my best friend’s bed with my alpha and pack within ear shot." She pointed out knowing already Cora was going to slap her for delaying it farther but she didn’t want to deal with the looks she knew they’d get from everyone else.

He rolled off of her and settled back with his head on a pillow, “Well then what are we going to do? It’s not like I can take you out right now. I’m not sure I’d get past the front door with you over my shoulder. They really take the whole protect one another thing very seriously you know.”

A sharp laugh filled her as she nodded, “Oh trust me I know. I’m just proud they haven’t had the if you hurt her we will kill you talk with you yet.”

"Who says they haven’t?" his words had her eyes widening as she opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it, "You know I was worried about what Talia would have to say, but she wasn’t nearly as terrifying as Cora was. Although let’s just say she doesn’t get it from her mother. He might not be the alpha but Mr. Hale isn’t afraid to remind anyone it takes a certain person to handle one and he has it."

"Oh god," she rolled onto her back groaning as she shook her head, "I can’t believe them. I’m going to have to have a talk with them about this! You would think they’d realize I’m not a little girl and can handle myself I don’t need them running off my mate."

"Honestly I enjoyed it." He admitted, his thumb running along the inside of her wrist as he spoke, "At least now I know for a fact that you’re in good hands should anything happen. Which it won’t because I also know for a fact that you aren’t going to let me go that easily, right?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Well don’t you already know me so well," She teased leaning up to brush her nose against his before resting tucked against his side, "Is it so bad to know that I’ll fight to keep you?"

"It’s not bad at all. Maybe you should rest though. After being held for questioning when you first went missing I can only imagine what they’d do if they thought I was in the road of you recovering. It’s not actually a very pleasant thought." He admitted laughing lightly before he reached down for a blanket and pulled it over them.

Wrapped in his arms and the blanket surrounding them she found herself completely content with things. It wasn’t much but after a life time of never having someone to be there for just them it was nice to finally feel important. “Will you be here when I wake up again?” Her voice was low and drowsy as the words slurred from her lips.

"They will have to drag me away fighting them off to get me away from you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold stone of the wall pressed desperately into her back, contrasting the heat that seemed to radiate off of Isaac as he kissed her. His tongue pushed into her mouth allowing her to happily tangle hers with it. It was nice to have a moment like this with him, away from most of the pack. Although none of them were on her mind as his hand slipped under her shirt pushing it upwards leaving her skin bare to the cold air around them, "Mmmm that never gets old." he admitted as he finally yanked the shirt off of her and discarding it to the floor.

She felt his eyes roaming over her body and while it still made her nervous to be bare to him, constantly worrying somehow that she wasn't sexy enough for him, he never once led her to believe her thoughts were anywhere near the truth. Not when he fell against her pressing heated kisses along her neck and to her collar bone. Before it had the chance to go anywhere though a knock came at the door beside them causing both wolves to growl in it's direction. That's when she picked up on the light laughter that came from her best friend, "Chem is in 5 minutes. Make yourselves decent."

Reluctantly pulling away from her, Isaac reached down for her shirt so she wouldn't have to. "You know I really hate her sometimes."

She couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that came from her as she stood up on her toes kissing him, "Well maybe if someone didn't want to try and hook up in the middle of school she wouldn't interrupt." 

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows shaking his head trying to act as if he wasn't slightly disappointed she was covering herself back up, "Nah. She still does that. A lot. Like that one time on Christmas Eve. If you want to talk about unfair...," he mumbled sighing heavily.

She was forced to lean on her toes even in her heels in order to snake her arms around his neck and pull him down more to her level, "You poor baby. You haven't been able to have sex with your girlfriend yet because people keep ruining the moment. Think about how much it sucks for her to." She knew it was cruel even as she moved her hand to slip between the waist of his jeans and his skin, but she still had three minutes to toy with him.

She felt his intake of breath rather than heard it as she dared to slip her hand down just a little farther not to far, but just enough to make him wonder how far she'd take things. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her trying hard to form words but she new it had to be difficult, "Yeah well, if you saw her you'd understand why it's so hard." 

She laughed lightly pulling her hand out knowing she gave him just enough to keep him going until she took him home. Maybe tonight would be the night for the pair. "Yeah well you haven't seen my boyfriend either. If you had you'd know how hard it is not to rip Cora's throat out every time she comes over."

"That was an option?" He asked but she had pulled away before he could steal another kiss from her, "Wait!" He exclaimed tugging her quickly to him hating that she got away.

She pushed him gently knowing that both of them would easily get caught up in the moment and they didn't have time to do that. "No killing my best friend, but I may have enlisted some help. Stiles is taking her out of town for the night on some romantic date. I wasn't really paying attention past him agreeing to get her away for a few hours tonight. I expect you waiting by my car after class." Quickly she turned on her heels walking away from Isaac having seen his mouth drop open watching her walk away with a sway of her hips. 

She always prided herself on her self control but with a plan finally in place to have sex with her mate even she was jittery sitting down trying her best to pay attention to Harris but he was mumbling along about moles. She conquered those years ago and despite her love for playing with them out of sheer boredom they just couldn't keep her attention today. Not when the only thing that seemed to constantly keep her attention was the way Isaac kept his hand high up on her thigh sliding his fingers just up underneath her skirt but not going any farther all while seeming to pay attention to what Mr. Harris was saying. Oh yeah she could kill him.

Shifting her legs so that they crossed although she hadn't taken into consideration how it would cause his hand to drift higher until she felt him pulling on the lace of her panties. She quickly looked over at him seeing his smirk that made her want to slap him. It was all just a game to him. Of course it was possible to get even. It would only be oh so easy for her to unzip his jeans, but she had better plans. Ones that would slap that smirk off his face. If only the time would go by faster.

It seemed as if the clock was working completely against her and rather than moving forward it felt as if it was ticking backwards. Isaac leaned over brushing his lips against her ear whispering, "Having a problem?" 

She knew full well that he could smell what he was doing to her if he couldn't feel it for whatever reason. He knew she was moments from dragging him from the room to have her way with him. Instead she wanted to get him back for everything he was doing to her and with an entire evening ahead of them to do so.

As the sound of the bell rung through out the school she quickly stood up dropping his hand from her lap and gathering her things. "You will pay for this." She promised mumbling the words under her breath as she shouldered her bag before leaving the classroom not waiting for him like she usually would have done. She knew why he was doing it, but that didn't change the fact that he did it in public where she couldn't get even. 

"Lydia!" She heard the desperation in his voice before he even turned her around, "Are you pissed? I didn't know you would--," her lips were on his before he could even finish his thought. 

She kept it short just wanting to get to her car to get the pair home, "Not pissed. Just upset I couldn't get even but believe me that's going to change in about two minutes."

A bright smirk came to his lips as his eyes roamed over her body no doubt probably trying to figure out her game plan, if only he knew. "Two minutes you say? I'm sure we could cut that in half." He didn't waste a moment to take her into his arms bridal style pushing his way through the crowd as quickly as he could without drawing attention to the pair.

She didn't find herself back on her feet until she found herself beside her car tucked between it's metal frame and his body pressing her against it, "Now you're going to let me drive you home. I don't trust your abilities right now. I think you're still light headed from class."

"Oh?" She asked tilting her head slightly, "And what makes you think this isn't what I wanted? What if you driving is all part of my devious plan?"

That stopped him for a moment as he stepped away from her opening his mouth before closing it and opening it again. It took several tries before he just shook his head taking the keys she had extended to him. She heard a, "You're going to be the death of me" as he walked away leaving her giggling as she slid into the passenger seat.

She watched as he adjusted her seat and nervously looked over at her more than likely wondering what she had up her sleeve. Not that he'd find out until they were half way to her house.

It drove her slightly crazy that he seemed to be looking back over at her more often than he was looking at the road. She played it off though as her hands rested in her lap and she kept her eyes forward although her lips were turned up in a devilish grin until they were ten minutes from her house. That's when she finally turned her body to face his slowly moving closer to him so that she could easily undo his jeans and slid his cock out. She knew this was cruel even as she bent down to kiss the tip despite having no room to really do so, but that's what made it all the more fun.

She felt the way he tensed under her control, but luckily managing to keep them from wrecking. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked even his voice was on edge as he stole a glance down at her although it was more of a glare that had her smirking even more.

"You didn't really think I'd let you get away with that cute little stunt in Chem did you?" She asked as she stroked him slowly not breaking her pace even slightly in order to talk to him. 

His head jerked in an awkward nod as he seemed to try controlling his breathing while she worked him but the little moan that did escape him told her that he wasn't as unaffected as he was playing at. "Girlfriend is the devil. Nice to know."

She nearly laughed at his comment instead she leaned down taking him into her mouth knowing it would get him off much faster. She was right when his hand tangled in her hair, not to push her down or hold her still but just laid there allowing her to work at her pace.

"Lydia," he murmured quietly moving his hand to pull her off of him as he shook his head, "If you keep it up I'm not going to get to do what I want. I might have a better recovery time than normal teenage boys but I still need the time and I really want the first time to be when I have you under me."

A frown pulled at her lips but she understood as she sat back in her seat, "By the way I prefer ruler of all things evil."

She heard his chuckle causing her to look over at him fighting off the smile that threatened whenever she saw his, "Okay, ruler of all things evil. You better be ready though because we might not make it to your bedroom."

She had to admit that the idea of not making it even that far was exciting but after weeks of teasing and being interrupted when they were about to was making her just as impatient ass he seemed to be, "Is that a promise?" She asked although her mind was already fast at work imagining herself pressed up against one of the walls in the living room. It wasn't an image she would complain about having. That much was for sure.

"Oh trust me it is," he managed to say just as he put her car into park. Usually she allowed him to feel like a gentleman and open up her door but she was far to impatient tonight and instead swung her door open herself getting out and walking to her door as quickly as possible. He was right by her side with his hot hand on her hip. Just as she slid the key into the lock opening the door his lips were on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote just for a reader who was wondering when I'd update. Thank-you sweetie for showing me that this fic isn't the hot mess I think it is. If you want to find me on tumblr my personal is beautifulintelligentandimmune.


End file.
